


the night of the objection

by autumn_storms_and_coffee_rings



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_storms_and_coffee_rings/pseuds/autumn_storms_and_coffee_rings
Summary: “At some point, James, you’re going to have to stop taking on five men at once.”Jim glowered in response.“Especially when those men are significantly larger than you and wielding knives.”
Relationships: Artemus Gordon/James West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the night of the objection

“At some point, James, you’re going to have to stop taking on five men at once.”

Jim glowered in response. 

“Especially when those men are significantly larger than you and wielding knives.”

Standing between Jim’s knees while he sat on the edge of the creaky hotel bed, Artie worked carefully to close the final stitch along the short, but deep, slash across Jim’s chest. 

As he bandaged the wound, Artie stifled a sigh. There was nothing to be done to ease the pain of Jim’s bruised ribs, nor reduce the swelling along his knuckles.

“All finished,” Artie declared, pivoting to rinse his hands in the wash basin. 

He stole a glance at Jim in the mirror. Jim - who hadn’t so much as flinched while Artie was forced to suture without a local anesthetic - looked amused. Artie would have preferred if Jim looked remotely contrite about taking on the henchmen alone. 

After gathering his supplies and piling them neatly on the nightstand, Artie turned to Jim. 

“I suppose this means you win the bed. Can’t run the risk of injuring yourself further by being cramped up. Assuming there’s no objections…,” Artie trailed off as he turned towards the diminutive sofa, loath to put distance between them after he’d found Jim alive and more or less in one piece. 

With lightning speed, Jim reached out and grabbed Artie’s hand.

“I’ve got objections.”

“No, you’ve got stitches.” 

He gave Artie an insistent tug in his direction. 

“Jim…”

“Wanna know my objections? They’re very convincing.”

“I have a feeling I won’t be allowed to sleep until I do.”

“You’re sleeping here. With me,” Jim added for emphasis.

“That’s an ultimatum, not an objection.”

Jim gave Artie one final tug, pulling him close. In one swift motion, Jim laced one hand through Artie’s hair and cupped his jaw with the other, dragging him down into a deep kiss. 

Jim pulled away with a smug grin playing across his lips. 

Artie blinked slowly, mouth still slightly parted. Artie shook his head once to snap out of his reverie, a look of determination creeping over his features. He slammed back into Jim, knocking him backwards onto the bed and crawling on top of him to return the kiss.

Breaking away, Jim chuckled against Artie’s lips, “Stitches!”

Artie smiled, resting their foreheads together. 

“Oh, I remember. As for our sleeping arrangements, I think we can work something out.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble, but it ended up a little longer! 
> 
> in my mind, this short vignette is of an established relationship between the two, but i suppose this could be read as a getting together fic, too.


End file.
